


Chuseok Tale

by victor_reno



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gumiho - Freeform, M/M, Magical Creatures, Masturbation, Tanuki, Voyeurism, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Кюхён - деревенский юноша, что живет без забот.однажды он идет в лес, чтобы набрать хвороста и ему встречаются удивительные звери.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook/Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Chuseok Tale

**Author's Note:**

> духи меняют пол как хотят.  
> дело происходит в древние времена.  
> сказание о луне китайское.

\- Кюхён! Кюхён!!! Где этот бездельник???  
Парень выплюнул травинку, вздохнул, поднимаясь с деревянного настила под крыше сарая. Матушка опять удумала гонять его по всей деревне, и теперь не угомонится, пока не взвалит на его плечи очередную глупую просьбу. Как будто этот новый наемный работник из Чеджудо не справится с мелкими поручениями.  
\- Кюхёёён!  
\- Да иду я, иду… - проворчал он, спрыгивая на землю. Мать появилась словно из-под земли, ухватила его за ухо, больно дернула.  
\- Где тебя духи носят? Я чуть не охрипла, пока искала тебя! Ты весь день валяешься, витая в облаках, а твоя несчастная старая мать должна все за тебя делать! Ох, что за наказание! Посмотри на свою сестру, бери с нее пример!  
\- Какой пример? - буркнул Кюхён. - Замуж мне пойти что ли?  
\- Поговори мне! - мать погрозила ему кулаком. - Иди и принеси хвороста, наш мы истратили.  
\- А что твой работник делает? - возмутился юноша. Мать фыркнула.  
\- Айго, у него поважнее дела есть. Иди, накинь одежду потеплее и беги за хворостом, пока не стемнело…  
Спорить с матерью было бесполезно и Кюхён, стеная о несправедливости этого мира, натянул стеганый чогори и, прихватив с собой нож и топорик, отправился в ближайший лес.  
Благо вчера дул сильный южный ветер с моря, и сухие ветви деревьев валялись тут и там в избытке. Собирая их, Кюхён напевал нехитрую песню, которую сам и сочинил. Сложив две вязанки и связав их пеньковой веревкой, он присел на пень, отдыхая.  
Солнце медленно спускалось к цепочке гор - пора уже и домой возвращаться, нечего делать в лесу после заката. Кюхён не боялся диких зверей, местные охотники их всех распугали много лет назад. Но старики говорили, что закатный час опасен для человека совсем по иной причине. Духи любили этот пролесок, это было местом силы.  
\- Глупости то какие. - усмехнулся Кюхён, жуя полоску сушеного мяса.  
И, словно доказывая обратное, что-то мелькнуло в кустах. Ни шороха, ни дуновения ветра, но он видел, как нечто яркое прошмыгнуло мимо и исчезло меж деревьев.  
Оставив свой хворост, он пошел вперед, забираясь все глубже в лес и оставляя прогалину за спиной.  
На поляне между сосен, прямо на вершине каменной глыбы, сидела лиса и с довольным видом вылизывала заднюю лапу. Ее можно было принять за большую рыжую кошку, пригревшуюся в лучах закатного солнца, пробивающегося меж частых сосновых стволов.  
Кюхён присел, прячась в кустах и любуясь рыжим мехом, искрящимся как чистое чеканное золото. Лисица закончила свое омовение и растянулась на горячем камне, потряхивая ушами и позевывая.  
Поймать ее не получится, а для охоты у него нет ни лука и стрел, ни копья, да и охотник из него неважный. Потому Кюхён бросил на лису последний взгляд и осторожно побрел обратно. Подхватив вязанки, он кряхтя и напевая, отправился домой.

На третий день он снова был отправлен в лес - все за тем же хворостом и несколькими жердями, которые ему предстояло вырезать из молодых сосенок.  
Пройдя вокруг пролеска, он бросил топор и хворост и решил наведаться к валуну.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел двух лисиц. К рыжей присоединилась ее сестрица, гладкий мех отливал угольной тьмой, чуть припорошенной пеплом у хвоста и ушей.  
Лисы сидели на камне бок о бок и словно посмеивались, уж больно похож был их сиплый лай на человеческий смех. Склоняли друг к другу свои длинные узкие морды и снова хихикали.  
Кюхён потер глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что это не морок и не сон, покачал головой и вернулся за своей вязанкой. Стоит рассказать охотникам, что в лесу снова водятся звери - как бы не стали они таскать кур и гусей из птичника. Но, подумав снова, от отказался от этой затеи. Уж слишком красиво солнечный свет мелькал на рыжем и черном меху.

\- Вот бы ты поскорее привел в дом женщину. - вздыхала мать за ужином. - И мне бы не так тяжело было, и ты бы за ум взялся, а там глядишь и дети пойдут.  
\- Матушка, не хочу я жениться. - возмутился Кюхён, дуя на миску с горячим супом. - Не по душе мне это!  
\- У всех моих подруг сыновья как сыновья, одну меня боги наградили непокорным бездельником! - мать всплеснула руками, причитая. - Что же тебе по душе?  
Сославшись на нехватку топлива для печи, Кюхён снова сбежал в лес. Там, напевая и играя на самодельной флейте, он мог отдохнуть от ворчания домашних и косых взглядов матери.  
Валун словно манил его к себе, и он шел, повинуясь этому зову, зная, что увидит в этот раз.  
Их было трое. Рыжая спала, растянувшись наполовину валуна, черная лениво посматривала по сторонам, щуря свои обсидиановые глаза, а рядом с валуном сидела серебряная лиса и гордо виляла длинным хвостом.  
Зрелище это было настолько великолепным, насколько и нереальным. Кюхён зажал рот рукой, боясь спугнуть животных любым звуком, пятясь, пошел прочь и бежал не останавливаясь до самого дома.

Он видел не обычных лисиц, он видел духов леса. Кумихо. Лис оборотней. Иначе чем объяснить серебристый мех и этот длинный хвост. Такого он не видел ни у одной лисы.  
Старики говорили, что такие животные становятся юными девами, прекраснее которых не сыскать даже при дворе правителя, они охотятся за такими дураками как Кюхён, а потом поедают их печень и сердце. И живут после этого до тысячи лет… Никому не приручить кумихо. Их любовь подобна смертельному приговору…

В день, когда мать с работником уехали в город, он собрал немного снеди, вооружился ножом и топором, прихватил флейту и отправился в лес.  
Солнце почти село, когда он затаился в кустах, устроился поудобнее и принялся ждать.  
Долго ждать, однако, не пришлось. Ветви кустарника шелохнулись и к валуну вышла рыжая лиса. Она села у камня, словно выжидая кого-то и широко зевнула. И тут у Кюхёна глаза на лоб полезли: к лисе вышел не ее собрат, к ней вышел хэчи, оживший каменный лев, как две капли воды похожий на тех, что охраняют дворцы правителей в большом городе. Его черная грива лоснилась, а чешуйчатая броня была усыпана шипами. Лев склонился, касаясь лбом сложенных перед собой лап, а лисица засмеялась своим визгливым смехом, обходя его вокруг и припадая на заднюю лапу. Тихий рокочущий рык льва в ответ на смех лисы звучал так, словно они говорили о чем-то, приветствовали друг друга в вежливой манере, как давние знакомые. Кумихо завиляла хвостом, а хэчи осклабился, показывая два ряда острых как бритва зубов.  
И тут село солнце. Поляну накрыло тенью и Кюхён забеспокоился, что не увидит больше ничего, но свет не пропал, его словно приглушили, как будто кто-то невидимый накрыл масляную лампу бумажным колпаком.  
Лисица потянулась, тявкнула и, взобравшись на валун, рухнула как подстреленная к ногам льва. И поднялась на ноги, становясь высокой девицей в алом как кровь ханбоке, спадающем с белых плеч. Волосы цвета лисьего меха, лицо в форме миндального семечка и пухлый рот - такую красивую женщину Кюхён видел впервые.  
Подумал было, что стоит закрыть глаза, зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть лика кумихо, но любопытство всегда было его слабостью.  
Хэчи поклонился ей снова, потряхивая черной гривой, разогнулся и словно встал на задние лапы. Мужчина, оказавшийся на месте льва был красив, смугл и черноволос, его чешуйчатый доспех облегал его статную фигуру, как вторая кожа, он держал в руке длинное копье, а у пояса его был меч в ножнах.  
\- Приветствую, моя госпожа.  
\- Приветствую, господин страж Западных Ворот.  
Они говорили громко, не боясь, что кто-то услышит их в лесном святилище, и пока говорили, снимали с себя части одежды. Вот упал в траву алый чогори, полетел вслед за ним кожаный ремень с ножнами, расшитая юбка оказалась у ног кумихо вместе с блузой, шипастый доспех зазвенел чешуёй о камни.  
Кюхён застонал в ужасе - ему предстоит увидеть нечто непотребное, что простым людям видеть не позволено!  
Лев подхватил лису на руки, закружил, получив в награду заливистый хохот и горячий, как весеннее солнце, поцелуй. Они ласкали друг друга, лежа на валуне, наслаждаясь друг другом и теплом камня. Кумихо оседлала мужчину, направив его член в себя и вскрикнула, откидывая голову назад. Хэчи рассмеялся, но его смех перерос в голодный рык и они начали свою безумную скачку.  
Кумихо повизгивала, приноровившись к сильным толчкам, сотрясавшим ее тело, то ложилась на спину, то снова оседлывала неутомимого льва, и Кюхёну казалось порой, что тело ее меняется и под смуглым воином оказывался мужчина...  
Обессиленные, духи лежали, соприкасаясь телами и говоря все те приятные слова, что говорят друг другу возлюбленные. Но вот сумрак стал сменяться ночью и в высокой траве зажгли свои огни светляки, любовники спустились с валуна и стали собирать свою одежду.  
Они прощались долго, не смея разъединить рук, но каждый ушел в свою сторону и ночь накрыла лес.  
Кюхён бежал домой, гонимый ветром, лесными шорохами и странным огнем, горевшим где-то под сердцем.

Пришел второй месяц осени.  
Три раза ходил Кюхён в лес и видел, как приходят духи и любят друг друга на залитой вечерним светом поляне, как меняются их звериные тела и как долго они прощаются, не смея оглянуться при расставании.  
Яшмовый леопард, превратившийся в принца древней династии, резвился с водяной девой, что приехала на его спине, крепко держась за мягкий мех на загривке большой кошки. Кожа русалки блестела в свете полной луны, что стыдливо выглянула из-за облаков, красивый рот кривился от наслаждения, длинные белые руки скользили по широкой смуглой спине любовника, прижимая его ближе, их стоны оглашали лес, даже птицы, казалось, прекратили петь.  
Кюхён кусал костяшки пальцев, стараясь не выдать себя и сгорая от беспомощного смущения, чувствуя, как тесно становится в его штанах.  
Две девы в ярких ханбоках плели гирлянды из поздних цветов и увивали ими шеи и головы друг друга, раздеваясь и свиваясь телами. Их полные груди покачивались в такт движениям, шелковистые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Они пели тихую песню о любви и разлуке и сердце от этой песни сжималось в груди.  
\- Лунный кролик и лесной беличий дух. - прошептал Кюхён, распуская завязки своих штанов и пытаясь унять огонь внизу живота.  
Черная лиса умащала белую маслом из сосуда-тыковки, целуя золотистые плечи и зарываясь носом в серебро волос своей госпожи, а после они курили длинную трубку, набитую травами и сизый дым расползался по лесу, щекоча ноздри незадачливого наблюдателя. Дым этот не дурманил, но делал зрение Кюхёна ярче, он видел каждую травинку, каждого сизого жука в чашечках цветов, каждый стежок на нижних юбках кумихо. 

Мать отдала шаманке баснословную сумму, чтобы та нагадала Кюхёну жену и полный дом детей, сидела, склонившись, и выслушивала бессвязное бормотание старухи, что сына ее ждет встреча с прекрасной госпожой и долгая, очень долгая жизнь. Это её успокоило и она оставила Кюхёна в покое…  
В Чусок, день середины осени, мать выставила для духов угощение - рисовые шарики, кимчи и сладости, зажгла благовония из маленькой шкатулки, раздала подарки родственникам и весь день принимала гостей. Воспользовавшись праздничной суматохой, Кюхён сбежал в лес.  
Он разложил на камне подарки для будущих гостей: закуски, лунные пирожки, небольшую глиняную бутыль макколи, шелковые платочки и бусы, что сплел сам из разноцветных камешков и ракушек. Поклонившись камню, он вернулся в свое убежище из высоких кустов папоротника, устроился поудобнее и принялся ждать.  
Солнце садилось быстро, словно само торопилось на празднование; не дождавшись захода дневного светила, на небе показалась и полная луна, яркая, как отполированное серебряное зеркало.  
Лес затих, светляки засияли, приглашая духов на пир.  
Первой вышла чернобурка. Она обошла валун и вышла к прогалине лохматой темноволосой женщиной, за ней пришла рыжая дева, покашливая и все так же припадая на ногу. Последней вышла белая кумихо, грациозно уселась на плоском камне, расстелила свой турумаги из синего шелка, расшитый павлиньими перьями, и довольно потянулась.  
\- Благодарю того, кто принес нам эти дары. - сказала она и голос ее был сладок, как мёд. - Кто бы ты ни был, добрый человек, выйди к нам и я отблагодарю тебя.  
Кюхён замер в кустах, не смея шевельнуться.  
\- А он не дурак… - ухмыльнулась рыжая. - Чонун-а, разливай вино.  
\- Или просто трус… - пожала плечами чернобурка.  
\- Или все еще в своём уме, даже после того, что видел, Хичори. - осклабилась белая лиса, показывая свои крепкие белые зубки, и все трое залились смехом. Кюхён вздрогнул - они все знают.  
Конечно же они знают, лису не проведешь!  
Кумихо принялись есть и пить, лениво переговариваясь и передавая друг другу трубку с травами.  
Шорох и звук ломающихся веток привлек их внимание, они приподнялись со своих мест и тут же огласили поляну радостными криками: из чащобы появился не то старик в рубище, не то причудливый зверь. Шляпа из потемневшей от времени соломы скрывала лицо, одежда, отороченная полосатым мехом, вся в прорехах и заплатах, на спине огромный сосуд из глины, в руках посох. Он смешно поклонился, чуть не кувыркнулся вперед, рассмешив кумихо, кряхтя поставил сосуд на землю, утер пот со лба.  
\- Празднуете Чусок, а меня не дождались! - пожурил он. - Я тебе это припомню, Чонсу-мама-ним!  
Белая лиса лязгнула зубами и фыркнула.  
\- Не ворчи, Ёнун-аджусси, садись к нам.  
\- Какой я тебе аджусси! Я моложе тебя! - возмутился тот, снимая шляпу и верхнюю одежду и оказываясь крепким на вид мужчиной с приятными чертами лица и глазами-полумесяцами.  
В сосуде было молодое рисовое вино, крепкое и прозрачное, как вода из ручья. Лисы пили его из маленьких глиняных чашек и не хмелели, только в глазах их рождался огонь, ярко полыхая на красивых лицах в закатных сумерках.  
Младшая из кумихо, Чонун-а, запела песню о Чанъэ и её муже-лучнике, ее низкий голос разливался по камням и низинам жидким пламенем, вспыхивая в траве искрами, танцуя с светляками. Кюхён заслушался, забыв обо всем на свете, о доме и матери, о том, что луна начала свой бег по небу и он опоздал на деревенский праздник.  
Опомнился он только тогда, когда кто-то крепко ухватил его за ворот и дернул вверх.  
\- Глядите, кого я привел к вам! - воскликнул Ёнун, выводя оцепеневшего юношу на прогалину.  
\- А вот и ты. - белая лиса поддела пальцем его подбородок и усмехнулась. - А я то всё думаю, айгооо, и когда же наш мальчик выйдет к нам.  
Лисицы окружили Кюхёна, пощипывая его за щеки и шутливо толкая друг к другу. От выпитого их разморило, они развязали тесемки, удерживающие их юбки, и от шутливой возни их блузы распахнулись. Старшая кумихо ухватила Кюхёна за загривок и ткнула лицом аккурат промеж своих полных округлых грудей с розовыми бутонами сосков. Он сдавленно вскрикнул, но вырваться из мертвой хватки оборотня не было сил. Чашка с вином коснулась его рта, он глотнул, еще раз, и после пил захлебываясь под смех Ёнуна и лисиц.  
От теплого вина и горячих тел, жавшихся к нему с трех сторон, он быстро захмелел и лег в колени рыжей, зарываясь горящим лицом в плиссированные складки ее юбки. Хичори-нуна продолжала тянуть макколи маленькими глотками, поглаживая голову юноши, и вот ему уже кажется, что он проваливается в сон, в чудесный золотой сон. И одежды кумихо сверкают драгоценными камнями и вышивкой, блузы их спущены с плеч, обнажая смуглую, белую и золотую кожу и их чудесные груди. Лисьи уши венчают каждую из трех голов, а длинные роскошные хвосты подрагивают в такт их движениям, и вместо рук и ног у них когтистые тонкие лапы, которые стаскивают с него одежду.  
\- Только скажи и все это пропадет… - прошептала чернобурка, щуря свои раскосые глаза. Но Кюхён потянулся к ней, обхватив за шею обеими руками и она мазнула его под нос длинным шершавым языком, дернула за ленту, скрепляющую пучок на голове юноши и распустила его волосы.  
Их языки были повсюду, они старательно вылизывали его, словно умывая, щекотание под ребрами сменилось тяжестью в паху, кто-то из них хмыкнул и прикусил кожу на бедре.  
Сгиб локтя, подмышки, шея под ухом, ягодицы и меж ними тоже. Кюхён зажмурился, когда его ноги мягко развели в стороны и теплый скользкий язык проник в него.  
\- Какой ты сладенький…  
Он словно увидел себя со стороны: трое красивых женщин/мужчин ласкали его тело, брали его по очереди и вместе, поили вином из своих ртов и зализывали короткие укусы. Кто-то подхватил его под ноги и усадил верхом на себя, покачиваясь и входя в монотонный ритм…  
Удовольствие захлестнуло его с головой и он закричал…

Он проснулся от боли в спине и яркого солнечного света. Застонав, перевернулся на живот и понял, что лежит на камне, который чудом не остыл за ночь.  
Вся одежда его была на нем, но кто-то заботливо прикрыл его шелковым турумаги, а пустая бутыль и чашечки были сложены в корзину у подножия валуна.  
\- Это не было сном… - прошептал Кюхен, собрав волосы и подвязав их на макушке. - Матушка наверное потеряла меня...  
К обеду он был дома и придумал невнятную историю о том, что проспал всю ночь в сарае под крышей. Мать, впрочем поверила и только проворчала что-то о том, что у её сына нет никаких манер и что гостей оставлять нельзя.

Снимая одежду перед сном, он вдруг задел укус на бедре и охнул - воспоминания о прошедшей ночи заставили его залиться краской. Все тело ломило истомой, на животе и бедрах темнели синяки, а под желудком что-то искрилось и заставляло ворочаться всю ночь напролет без сна.

Чусок прошел и подул северный ветер, принося прохладу.  
Кюхён не ел и не спал, ходил слоняясь по округе, маялся от непонятной тоски, впадал в полудрему посреди разговора с домашними, отчего вызывал неудовольствие матери еще чаще обычного.  
В конце концов он не выдержал, собрался за хворостом и пошел по знакомой тропе в лес перед закатом.  
Но никто не сидел на валуне, никто не вышел из лесной чащи кувыркаться в высокой траве и курить длинную трубку. Кюхён побродил вокруг камня и присел, прислонившись спиной к теплому граниту.  
Его сморил сон, он так устал за эту неделю, что и не заметил, как закрыл глаза.

Процессия шла через лес ровным шагом.  
Впереди гордо вышагивал каменный лев, высоко подняв гривастую голову. На спине его, прижавшись друг к другу, сидели белка и кролик в ярких крошечных ханбоках. Енот нёс свою большую бутыль на спине, и вёл под руки двух лис, держащих бумажные фонарики на длинных тонких тростинках. Степенный медведь медленно переваливался, поспевая за остальными и оборачиваясь на красавца леопарда, ведомого тонконогой девой, увитой водорослями.  
Замыкала процессию чернобурка. Она обернулась на Кюхёна и поманила его за собой изящной черной лапой.  
Отбросив все страхи, он побежал к ней через заросли и взял лапу в свои руки.  
\- Куда вы уходите?  
\- Айщ, дитя, как громко стучит твое сердце. - лиса клацнула зубами. - Нам здесь оставаться нельзя. Узнал ты - узнают и другие.  
\- И я больше вас не увижу? - Кюхён почувствовал, как шею сжимает невидимой рукой.  
\- Ты человек. А мы духи. Нас вызвали такие же люди, как вы, а после бросили за ненадобностью. - глаза кумихо отражали огонь фонаря.  
\- Возьми меня с собой, нуна!  
\- Дурак… - лисица рассмеялась. - Тебе нельзя с нами. Мы съедим твои сердце и печень, а вместе с ними и душу.  
\- Тогда почему ты позвала меня за собой? - Кюхён схватил ее за узкие звериные плечи и тряхнул. Кумихо чертыхнулась и словно выпрямилась-выросла, став человеком. Не девой, а мужчиной в богатом одеянии, с лисьими лапами и хвостом.  
\- Потому что я знаю, что происходит с вами, смертными, после того как вы выпьете с нами вина. - лис-Чонун склонил голову набок, обхватил лапами лицо юноши, приблизил к своему, ткнулся ртом прямо ему под нос, прихватив зубами верхнюю губу. - Всё еще хочешь пойти со мной?  
Процессия уходила в глубь леса, зверодухи посмеивались и переговаривались меж собой. Фонари ярко светили в темноте сосновой чащи.  
Последней шла лиса, держа за лапу неуклюжую красную панду, семенящую в такт ее шагам своими черными сапожками.


End file.
